After The Final Battle-What Happens Next?
by GryffSlytherRavHuffleSupport
Summary: Story telling what happens during and after the battle including Love, Friendship, and Courage. Ron and Lavender get back together after their breakup two years ago. Harry and Hermione confess their love towards each other. Ginny Seamus. Neville is in love with Luna. Draco likes someone, only Harry knows though. Harry Finds out about Dumbledore and McGonagall's love *GASP*
1. Fixing Hogwarts

It has been 3 days since the Final Battle and Hermione,Harry,Ron, and the rest of the HP gang are helping to build the castle back together.

Harry and Professor Flitwick are on the Astronomy Tower levitating the bricks and mortar for Hermione and Professor McGonagall to seal off.

As Harry is levitating a brick Ron screams his name almost knocking him off his broom and dropping the brick.

Ron: HARRY!

Harry:Ron you dumb git come help me up now that you made me almost fall

Ron gets Harry back on his broom;the Firebolt that Serious gave him at the end of his third year; Ron gives him a look like he wants to say something.

Harry: Oh,Ron what did you need?

Ron: Right s-s-so you s-see I was levitating s-some br-bricks and then Malfoy as he is helping fix the castle since he switched sides he ac-accidentally flew right into me and the brick I was le-levi-levitating I dropped it and it landed on Malfoy and I can't find Madame Pomfrey so could you heal him I tried but he stopped me and told me to come get you,so yeah

Harry: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!

Harry and Ron Fly on their broom as fast as they can to the bottom of the Gryffindor Tower where Malfoy was knocked out with most of the bones in his body broken. Malfoy is reaching and gasping at each breath for Harry to help.

Draco:H-H-Har-Harry... help me please

Harry:Hold on Draco you'll be fine I promise

Harry is waving his wand over Malfoy while Ron,Neville,Luna,Professor Snape,and Lavender stand by and watch with concerned looks on their faces

Harry: _Reparo_

All Malfoy's bones are completely healed but there is still blood coming out of the scraps and cuts and gashes.

Harry: _Vulnera Sanentur_

Malfoy is fully healed now and can walk and do spells with no problem.

Draco: Thank you so much Harry,how can I ever repay you?

Harry: Watch where your flying on that broom of yours..

All:Hahahahaha...(Laughing)

At the end of the day Harry,Hermione,And Ron head down to see Hagrid and realize that no one has been fixing his hut so they surprise him and fix it from up on the hill

H,Hr,R:_Oculus Reparo_

They all continue to walk down to Hagrid's hut and see Buckbeak so they stop and play with him for about 10 minutes then continue walking they reach him hut Hagrid is surprised to see them then he figures the hut getting fixed was their doing. They knock on Hagrid's now stable door.

Hagrid:Hello 'Ermione,'Arry,Ron what are you three up to

Harry: We just came to see if you want to go to the Three Broomsticks since we (Hermione nudges him in the gut)-er your house is fixed

Hermione:Is that Draco?(Angry)

Harry: Remember he's on our side now I trust him so should you(Grabs Hermione's hand)

Hargrid:Let me get my things and we'll head over to the Three Broomsticks by the way you three don't try and be so innocent I know you three fixed my house, so with that thank you


	2. Harry Admits

One month after Hogwarts was being fixed they had Slytherin,Gryffindor,and Hufflepuff's Tower to be fixed then to transfigure bricks,mortar,and rubble to desks, statues, bookshelves. or chairs.

Prof. McGonagall: Hermione, can you and Mr. Finnigan here help me with Transfiguration

Hermione:Yes Headmistress(Glares at Seamus)

About three hours later Seamus was about to throw up he worked himself so hard he just needed to sit down and rest while Hermione was perfectly fine.

Hermione:Professor?

Prof. McGonagall:Yes Ms. Granger,Oh Mr. Finnigan you look like you might be sick, go to the Hospital Wing, we will finish up here

Seamus:Yes Ma'am

Seamus leaves towards the Hospital Wing while Hermione and the Headmistress have a conversation about Love.

Hermione:Professor,If I may intrude?

Prof. McGonagall: yes,Ms. Granger. What is it?

Hermione: Last spring when I was out by the beech tree next to the lake I noticed initials carved into it by magic

Prof. McGonagall:What were they may I ask?

Hermione: MG+AD,I was just wondering if you and Professor Dumbledore were ever...you know..a couple?

Prof. McGonagall: Ah,yes Ms. Granger, we were and still are to this day

Hermione shocked by this news of the two headmasters being In Love.

Hermione:What you two still are? your kidding right...haha

Prof. McGonagall:Afraid not Ms. Granger I am married to Albus

Hermione:And he's one of the most famous wizards in the world, so you understand where I'm coming from then?

Prof. McGonagall:Ms. Granger?

Hermione:I love Harry and he is truly one of the most famous wizards besides Voldemort or Dumbledore,so I was wondering if you could help me in my predicament?

Prof. McGonagall: I'll do what I can because I always considered you like a daughter

Hermione:Oh,thank you Professor,thank you,thank you

Hermione jumps and hugs McGonagall who is very surprised at first but hugs back.

Prof. McGonagall: Now if you please Hermione, go give this letter to Snape and tell him to tell you all he knows if he refuses tell him he'll have to deal with me.

In front of Professor Snape's office. Hermione has to say the Slytherin password

Hermione: Slytherin Rules,Bleck why can't it be _I like pretty rainbow sparkly butterflies_ or something else besides Slytherin Rules, I'm in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake

While handing Snape the letter,Harry rushes in out of breath, running from the Gryffindor Tower to Snape's office

Harry: Hermi-Hermione, I need to talk to you

Snape:Hello to you to Mr. Potter

Harry: Good day Sir,how have you been?,well I presume?

Snape:Better Potter,and I have been well answering your questions well could you please leave? I have matters to discuss with Ms. Granger here

Reading the letter then notices he needs to speak with Harry and Neville as well

Snape: Potter,get back here and bring Longbottom with you

Harry: Yes Sir

Harry Walking to the Great Hall can hear the castle speaking to him saying Snape,Hermione,and Neville's names he thinks he's just going crazy but then he spots Neville in the doorway leading to the Great Hall

Harry: Hey Neville

Neville: Oh, hey Harry, whats up?

Harry: Snape wants us in his office I don't know what for though

Neville: Oh, okay, then we should head there now I guess

Neville starts walking but Harry stops him.

Harry: Dude you ok

Neville: No, I love Luna,but I don't have the balls to face her and tell her I'm completely mad for her

Harry: Just be yourself after that try to be your sweet side then you'll be able to tell her thats what I was about to do but Snape is being a dick right now

Neville: Wait you mean you like Luna to?

Harry: No,never, we're just friends, im completely head over heels for...

He stops mid-sentence and starts daydreaming about Hermione's beautiful silky neat straightened brown hair,and her big brown puppy dog eyes,with her lusious sexy curves she gained over the summer holiday

Neville:Harry,Harry,HARRY!

im awake!

Neville:What were you saying? Who do you like?

Harry:Oh,no one.. lets head to Snape's office

Neville:So you do like Luna cause you won't tell me who you do?

Harry:No!, fine I'll tell you... I'm in love with..Hermione


End file.
